


happy thoughts

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [59]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hook-Up, Making Out, Vaginal Sex, commission, not quite pwp but it sure moved fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mina gets it into her head to find a way to cheer Nanu up, but it proves to be just as beneficial for her.
Relationships: Matsurika | Mina/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Series: Commissions [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	happy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission, hopefully I managed to make semi-feasibly hook them up and work their personalities together.

Mina is only taking some time to visit Ula’Ula island to pay a quick visit to Sophocles, so that she can thank him for his assistance in a recent trial. After that, she probably isn’t going to spend much time out here, but what time she does spend will be spent looking for fresh inspiration. If she can get some painting done while she’s on her little trip, then that will be nice, but either way, she hopes to return back to Poni Island with some fresh ideas, if not at least some sketches or some real progress made.

She isn’t even thinking about the kahuna of the island- not that she really spends much time thinking about him either way, but still- or considering him when wondering about if she should visit anyone else while she’s here. Though she knows Nanu, just about as well as anyone else involved in the island trials, they aren’t what she would consider close, and the mild attraction she has for him doesn’t count for anything.

It’s only a mild attraction, after all, not something that she has spend any considerable amount of time thinking about. She doesn’t plan to visit him, or think about the fact that he’s here at all, but she runs into by him chance in a Pokemon Center, remembering then that, yes, this is close to where he lives, so there was a big chance of running into him. And, yes, she still thinks he’s plenty good looking, despite the age difference, something that has never mattered to her much when it comes to who she likes.

As always, he seems kind of out of it, a little down and out, even, and she wonders what it is that’s on his mind, or if he always looks like that, regardless of what he’s thinking. Well, he certainly always looks like that, but whether or not there’s something causing it, she doesn’t know. However, as she’s studying him from a distance, wondering if it is worth it to say hello or not, inspiration comes to her suddenly.

If he always looks down and out, and if there might be something dragging him down, that would mean that having something to perk him up might do him a world of good. She’s been looking for something to paint, some fresh inspiration to make this trip really worthwhile, and though she doesn’t know  _ what _ she’s going to paint now, she has a burst of inspiration to do  _ something _ .

Before she leaves, she is going to come up with a painting that will bring a spark to Nanu’s eyes, she decides. The only problem is that, since she hardly knows anything about him, she has no idea where to start there. If she thought just anything would work, there would be no need to do something new, but she doesn’t want to hand him something completely impersonal in the hopes that he  _ might _ get some joy out of it. No, she has to put the work into it, and that means she needs to find out what sorts of things he might like.

So saying hello, she now realizes, is definitely worth it, and she makes sure to catch his eye so that she can give him a casual wave, slowly walking up to him.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” he says, after they’ve greeted one another. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was visiting a friend,” she replies. “Now I’m just visiting, for a couple more days.” He nods and she realizes that the conversation will likely die quickly if she isn’t the one to put in the effort to keep it going, which isn’t exactly her strong suit.

“I’m hoping to get some new paintings done. I haven’t featured a lot of this island’s scenery in my work, so it could be something new to try,” she continues, going with the first thing that comes to her mind. “You don’t have any suggestions as a local, do you?”

Nanu shakes his head, giving her a half of a smile. “Come on, you can probably tell just from looking at me that I’m not the artsy type, can’t you?”

Mina shrugs and replies, “It doesn’t hurt to ask. Artsy or not, you know the area better since you’re here every day. Besides, I...just wanted to see what you thought.”

“Oh, really?” Now, he looks a bit interested in the conversation, and she wonders if they’re really talking about her art anymore, or if they ever were. She’s not exactly accustomed to flirting, especially not the sort where you just walk right up to someone in a public place and start putting the moves on them. But, despite a lack of experience in that department, she doesn’t think she would mind it going in that direction, especially not with him.

“Yeah,” she answers with a nod. “Anything you could tell me, or show me, would be fine.”

“I’m not too busy right now, but I don’t have much to show you either.”

“That’s alright. If I’m asking your advice on it, then I would want to do whatever you’d like to see,” she explains, coming close to giving away the true purpose of this conversation. “So whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

“Like I said, I’m not particularly artsy. Anything I could come up with probably wouldn’t help with your project much at all. I doubt you’d really want to waste your trip with me, anyway...” Though he’s keeping up his usual disinterest, self-defeating schtick, it feels more like a front than anything else, with his real intentions just below the surface.

“You’d be surprised.” In the back of her mind, she knows that if they’re going to take this as far as she thinks it might go, she might not actually make all that much progress on her original goal, and it seems a little soon to already give up on that. But he’s giving her a look right now that reminds her just why she’s always been a little bit into him, and that makes it hard to be concerned about any goals at all.

If anything, she decides that she can justify this as a new experience that she may be able to use for future inspiration, and it still counts as getting closer to him.

~X~

In the end, they decide to go where she is staying, rather than to his home, which further proves that he never had any intention of assisting her with art to begin with, since he isn’t even bothering to pretend to show her around. Mina doesn’t mind in the slightest, her own excitement growing the closer they get to being alone together. She’s never done anything like this before, but she discovers that she wants to, very much.

Once the door is closed behind them, he gives her a long look before saying, “Be honest, is this what you were after from the beginning?”

“I...yeah,” she says, and he shakes his head.

“I doubt that. You were probably being genuine when you asked me about the scenery or whatever,” he replies. “But I had to try and push  _ this _ on you, and you went along with it anyway. Didn’t think I was too scummy for coming onto you like that?”

This time, Mina shakes her head. “I was genuine, but I wanted this too, I think. So, no, I don’t think you’re scummy at all.”

“Just because you might want it doesn’t make me going for it any better. Don’t you think I’m a little old for you?” He’s teasing her, but giving her an out as well. At any point, she could agree with any of his insults to himself and take that as an excuse to throw him out, but instead, she stands her ground. They’ve already made it this far, and none of his excuses are enough to turn her off.

“I like that,” she says bluntly, and he looks surprised for only a split second before relaxing into a lazy smirk.

“Well, alright, then. Since I’ve got nothing else going on, and since you took the trouble of bringing me all the way back here…” With that, he pulls her to him, pressing his lips to hers, and she is quick to relax into it. He clearly knows what he’s doing, and despite his loner tendencies, Mina has to wonder if he finds himself in these situations often, or if he has just enough experience to work his way through this. It isn’t as if she has any real comparison to go off either way, she supposes.

His fingers tangle in her long hair, and she presses closer to him, until he has nudged a leg between hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she can’t help but grind forward a bit, moaning into his kiss just from the friction that grinding against his leg creates. She really needs this, she realizes, and it might be the same for him. Maybe this doesn’t happen nearly often enough for him, and he allowed himself to be a little more forward with her because he could tell she needed it just as bad, and because he was willing to go a little farther to satisfy himself.

Maybe he is just a little bit scummy, but she finds that she likes that as well, moaning into his mouth again as she pushes against him. Nanu drops one hand from her hair, running it down her back and she shivers a bit at his touch, growing more and more breathless until he finally breaks the kiss, allowing her a chance to try and catch her breath. He’s still looking at her with that lazy smirk, and she wants him so badly it hurts.

In the past, he’s caught her eye from time to time, but has never seemed like somebody even remotely attainable. Too old for her, living an entirely different life from her, and they hardly saw each other enough to form any sort of bond. There was no way to get to know him, no way to find out if he was attainable, and no chance for her interest in him to bloom into anything more. But now, so suddenly that it doesn’t feel real, she has him in her room, grinding on him and making out with him, with both of them knowing exactly where this is going to end up.

Perhaps getting to know each other wasn’t a necessary step in the equation to begin with.

He only gives her a moment to catch her breath before he’s kissing her again, more starved this time as he pushes her backwards, following with her so that he doesn’t have to pull his lips back, until they’re standing just over the bed, his hands drifting down again, this time so that he can start to tug at her clothes.

This time, Mina is the one to break the kiss so that she can assist him, her clothes coming off easily enough from that point on. Though she’s never done this before, she doesn’t waste any time being self-conscious about being naked in front of a man. Her body, at least, is something that she has never felt the need to worry about either way, though judging by the looks Nanu gives her, he definitely appreciates it.

He pushes her, gently, to suggest she lay back for him, and she does so. Nanu follows her down, getting on top of her so that he can kiss along her neck, nibbling and causing her to moan, her voice low and needy. She can’t keep still like this, squirming underneath him, and he drops his mouth lower, biting just below her collarbone, causing Mina to gasp and whimper.

He teases her by kissing and biting along her shoulders and chest, his hands gripping either of her arms to try and hold her still for the moment, and she is quickly becoming so breathless that she wouldn’t be able to beg him for more even if she wanted to. She is completely at his mercy as he holds her down and teases her, but he eventually moves lower, even if he takes his time as he does.

Just when she thinks she can’t take any more teasing from him, he’s reached her lower stomach, and he looks up at her to give her that damn smirk again before ducking his head between her legs to eat her out. She cries out for him as he buries his tongue inside of her, gripping the sheets beside her and trying to hold still, resisting the urge to buck her hips, to try and push him forward, to grind against his face in her desperation to finally get off.

Mina is trembling as he licks at her, needy and pathetic when left at the mercy of his abilities. Her head is swimming now, with no concern for anything other than this moment, having nearly completely forgotten what she was after to begin with. In a way, though, if he needed this even half as bad as she’s realized she did, then this will accomplish just as much as a personal art piece would have.

But he isn’t taking care of himself right now, focused only on her and otherwise managing to hold back entirely. She wants to urge him forward, to tell him that he can worry about himself and that she wants him to, that she wants  _ him _ , so badly that she can’t stand it, but when she opens her mouth, all she can do is groan as he pushes her ever closer. If he doesn’t let up soon, then she knows she won’t be able to resist giving in to her rapidly mounting pleasure, but she cares less and less as he brings her closer to that point, wanting only to relieve the ache that he has caused.

But just when she is on that edge, just when she is about to finally give in, forgetting any reason to hold off, he stops suddenly, leaving her panting and whining without meaning to, sitting up and looking down at her.

“All that just for me?” he asks, as if he doesn’t quite believe that he could get this much of a reaction out of her. “Well, I can’t say I get it, but if you’re that into it...you wanna keep going, right?”

She nods, her voice failing her when she tries to answer, forcing her to rely only on physical responses to show how eager she really is. Nanu nods back at her, reaching down to undo his belt so that he can finally give her what she wants.

He pins her wrists above her head while resting the head of his cock against her, teasing her with a few external strokes, just to see her eyes squeeze shut and to hear the little moans that slip past her lips. “The look on your face right now...you know you’re beautiful, right?”

She supposes she’s been complimented like that before, but she hasn’t ever been concerned with it, too busy looking for beauty in the world around her, but hearing it from him is somehow different, and she can’t help but be proud of herself to earn such a compliment. But rather than responding, she just moans one word to urge him on.

“ _ Please. _ ”

That’s all Nanu needs to hear, and he groans, low and oddly alluring, as he sinks into her, slowly at first, so as not to push her beyond what she can handle. But Mina wants him terribly, and neither his size nor her lack of experience are enough to daunt her, and a broken moan escapes her mouth as she allows herself to relax beneath him, ignoring the slight pinch of pain that comes with the initial penetration.

Even as he tries to take it slow, she makes it difficult for him, a passion that she rarely shows outside of her work taking hold of her as she arches her back, pushing up so that she can draw him deeper inside of her. He groans for her again, and she doesn’t think she could ever get enough of listening to him make that sound just for her. As she lays flat again, he follows her down, fully burying himself inside of her at last.

Now, with nothing else holding either of them back, he can move in her, and she further spreads her legs, wrapping them around his lower back to grant him as much freedom of movement as she can. The rhythm that he finds with his hips somehow manages to keep that lazy quality that he has about everything he does, while still being enough to leave her breathless, to overwhelm her so much that all she can do is work her hips against his, becoming more frantic, more passionate, and more needy with each thrust.

He has teased her so much already that she is soon brought right back to the edge that he left her hanging on when he ate her, and she trembles beneath him, losing herself in it and losing her rhythm, her pace becoming erratic and desperate. Nanu still manages to keep up with her somehow, until she is giving in, and he does not stop her.

“A- _ ahh _ ,” is all that she can say when she finally comes for him, so blinded by her own pleasure that she barely registers his own groan of release, following behind her as she lets the sensation of her orgasm wash over her.

The two are left panting for quite a while after that, with their breathing being the only sound in the room. He relaxes on top of her, but his weight is not unpleasant, feeling more like he is keeping her grounded after giving her an experience that could leave her walking on air. There isn’t much for either of them to say, but for the time being, Mina is content.

She still thinks that she might want to paint something that would make him happy, even if what they’ve done might do the trick just as well, she just still isn’t quite sure where to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
